1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile fabrication machines. More particularly, to chenille production machines and especially to apparatus that allow the collection and evacuation of fabric dust from chenille production machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Chenille yarn producing machines of known design, such as those manufactured by Giesse, S.r.l., Via Baldanzese, 247, Calenzano, Italy, or as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,444 (Sostegni) are well known in the art. In general, they comprise a yarn-forming head with a gauge on which fuzzy threads are to be cut into predetermined lengths by a circular blade. A pair of rollers are disposed at a short preset distance from the gauge to twist two separate interweaving threads. The interweaving threads, as they are twisted, engage the lengths of fuzzy thread between themselves to form chenille yarn.
The major deficiency of such a machine is that as the fuzzy threads are cut and, further, as the interweaving threads and the fuzzy threads are combined to form the chenille yarn, a large quantity of fabric dust is generated and broadcast into the air surrounding the yarn producing head. This dust then penetrates and accumulates in the mechanism of the head thus increasing wear and causing the cutting disks to become misaligned. Additionally, any fabric dust allowed into the work area surrounding the chenille yarn producing machine impacts upon the working conditions of the operators of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,850 (Gross) illustrates a vacuum air cleaning system for chenille production machines. The air cleaning system has an intake directly under the cutting blades and near the finished yarn bobbins to remove lint and dust from the machines.
U.S. Pat. No. RE20,917 (Eaddy) describes an apparatus for cleaning textile machinery by inducing an air draft through the normal opening of the textile machinery. The apparatus has a system of hoppers, ducts and baffles connected to a fan to collect the lint, dust, and fly from the textile machine.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus for a chenille production machine that will allow complete removal of the fabric dust from the production area.
It is another objective of the proposed invention to provide a cleaning device that establishes a clean environmental condition of the working space.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for a chenille-producing machine that is simple to manufacture and easy to use.
To attain the above-mentioned objectives, the presented invention is constructed in the following manner.
A cleaning apparatus is provided for a chenille production machine that includes a yarn fabricating head, the head having cutting elements and positioned on a supporting frame. The cleaning apparatus has an yarn fabricating head enclosure that comprises a base member positioned in parallel and in close proximity with a back side of the yarn fabricating head and is fixedly mounted to the supporting frame; a body member circumferentially encompassing the yarn head and fixed to the base member; and a cover member secured to the body member to enclose the fabricating head for collecting the fabricating dust. The cover member has at least one opening port for direct removal of the dust. There is a dust evacuating system associated with said at least one opening port. The dust evacuating system includes a guiding member internally positioned within the cover member, the guiding member having a first end disposed in proximity to the yarn fabricating head and a second end affixed to the opening port. The opening port being coupled to a means for evacuating dust from said cleaning apparatus. The guiding member is further provided with a longitudinal slot located on a bottom thereof, the slot being dimensioned so as to prevent contact of the guiding member with the cutting element of the yarn fabricating head.
The cleaning apparatus optionally includes an automatic purge system, said system being activated in one or more predetermined time intervals and for one or more predetermined durations. The automatic purge system includes a purge port situated on a front of said cover member and below said opening port with said purge port being coupled to an air tubing for introduction of compressed air into a cleaning apparatus.
The foregoing objectives and other objectives as well as the particular construction of the cleaning apparatus for chenille production machine will become more apparent and understandable from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.